Telecommunication utility boxes such as, for example, telephone company pedestal boxes are often located throughout various neighborhoods. Such utility boxes may include equipment such as routers, repeaters, digital subscriber line (DSL) cards, and telephone switches. People living or working near such utility boxes often find the appearance of the boxes to be undesirable. Another problem with telecommunication utility boxes is that they are susceptible to damage caused by various factors including weather, vandalism, and accidents. There are also concerns that unauthorized access to a utility box may enable illegal activity such as wiretapping.